My Happy Ending
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been best friends their whole lives. What happens when their friendship changes and a romance starts?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another AU story for ya'll. I was bored and wanted something else to write, so I thought of this. This is a good story and I think one of the longest ones I've done. Lots of Spuffy goodness. Well, hope everyone would like it and leave me a review as always. I can't get enough!

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers walked into her house after a tiring day at school and she was starting to get a major headache. "You're such a brat. Why can't you leave my stuff alone?" She heard her sister, Dawn say.

"I didn't touch your stuff. Mommy! Dawn's blaming me for something I didn't do!" Buffy rubbed her head as her two sisters ran into the house and headed upstairs, arguing along the way. She closed the door and rested her head on it when her mother appeared.

"I take it picking them up from school was fun." Joyce Summers said and Buffy sighed.

"Yeah, it was real fun. I have tons of homework and a major migraine on top of that. You're so picking them up tomorrow." Joyce nodded.

"I appreciate you doing it, Buffy." Buffy nodded also when they heard a crash come from upstairs. Joyce sighed. "I better see what the damage is this time." She said as she walked away. Buffy sighed also as she heard her mother's voice calling up the stairs. "You girls better not have broken anything!" Buffy shook her head and went upstairs also. She closed her door when she got to her room and sat on the bed. She put her headphones on to block out the noise as best she could. Buffy came back downstairs later that night to hear her sisters arguing about what to watch on TV.

"I was watching that first." Casey said as Dawn kept the remote away from her.

"I'm older than you, so I get to choose what to watch." Dawn replied and Buffy rolled her eyes as she joined her mother in the kitchen.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder if they were adopted." Buffy said and Joyce gave her oldest a smile as she finished with dinner. She then gave her a serious look.

"Buffy, I need a favor." Buffy had a worried expression on her face.

"I hate it when you say that." She said.

"Something came up and I have to go into the gallery tonight. I was wondering if you could watch them for me. I should only be a few hours." Buffy didn't love that idea.

"You can't seriously ask me to watch the demon children. Mom, I was supposed to meet my friends at the Bronze tonight. You said I could go yesterday." Joyce nodded.

"I know I did, but I can't call a babysitter on such short notice. I really need your help, Buffy. I promise you can go tomorrow night. I can't trust Dawn to baby-sit at her age. I would probably come back to the house being destroyed." Buffy sighed and could feel her headache coming back.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Joyce hugged her daughter.

"I really appreciate it, honey." She told her as she pulled away and Buffy sighed.

"I hate being the good one." She replied as they heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Mommy! Dawn's being mean to me!" Casey exclaimed.

"I am not you tattle tail!" Buffy closed her eyes and rubbed her head. She then opened her eyes and looked at the guilty expression on her mother's face.

"You owe me big time for this." Buffy said as she headed into the living room. "I should be getting paid." Joyce heard Buffy mumble as she shook her head and got ready to go to the gallery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy was exhausted as she walked into school the next day. Her mother took longer at the gallery than she said she would and she hardly got any sleep. She loved her sisters, but sometimes they were a bit too much to deal with. She saw her friend waiting for her by their lockers and she walked over. "Please tell me you have some aspirin?" She asked and he gave her a smile.

"Rough night I take it. You don't look so good." Buffy glared at him.

"Tell me something I don't know." He held up his hands in surrender and pulled out a bottle of aspirin from his locker. He handed it to her and she gave him a small smile as she took it from him. "You're a lifesaver, Spike." He smiled in return.

"Yeah, that's what all the ladies say." She rolled her eyes as they walked to their first class. "So, what happened this time? We missed you at the Bronze last night." Buffy nodded.

"I was stuck babysitting the demon spawn, so I couldn't make it." Spike nodded in understanding.

"You could have called me and I would have helped." Buffy shook her head.

"No, I had everything under control. I'm so going to the Bronze tonight though. I need to get out of that house before I go crazy." Spike smiled and put his arm around her as they continued to walk.

"How about after the Bronze you come stay at my place for the night? You could probably use some sleep." Buffy stopped to look at him.

"I would love that. Are you sure?" Spike nodded.

"Yeah, my dad's out of town and I have the place to myself. Gets lonely sometimes, so I could use some company." Buffy smiled at him.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I'm sure it would be fine." She said as they finally got to their class. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I so love you for this." She stated as she walked into the classroom. He stood there for a second and touched the spot where she kissed him. He then smiled as he walked into the class and sat down in the seat next to Buffy. He watched her as she was talking to their other friends Willow and Xander. She seemed to be feeling better as she laughed at something Xander said. Her whole face lit up and Spike had to smile also. He has been friends with Buffy pretty much forever. Both of their mother's were friends in college, so Buffy and Spike basically grew up together. Spike felt saddened for a moment as he thought of his mother. He was 12 when he lost Jenny from a brain tumor. He remembered he would spend days in his room just crying his eyes out. Buffy would come over every day to try and cheer him up and only she managed to be able to do that. He smiled again as he watched her. She would always be the most beautiful girl to him even when she was having a bad day. He has been secretly in love with her for as long as he can remember and she had no idea. He didn't want to tell her how he felt because he knew how important their friendship meant to her and he wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that. He still dated and had a few girlfriends, but they would never compare to Buffy. He would find himself comparing every girl to her which is why those relationships never lasted. He was never in love with any of them. He thought he could have fallen in love with Drusilla, but that changed when he found her with someone else. Faith was a little too wild even for him. She only wanted sex and he wanted more than that in a relationship. He only dated Harmony because she looked like Buffy. He broke out of his reverie when he noticed Buffy trying to get his attention. "Hey, you okay? You were zoned out for a second there." Spike looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He explained.

"Thinking about what?" He shrugged and didn't want her to know what he was really thinking about.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Buffy nodded and accepted his answer as they both turned back to the front of the class and tried to pay attention to the teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know I have short chapters before anyone says anything. I'm sorry about that, but I am a fast updater. Just keep that in mind and I hope ya'll like this chapter!

Chapter 3

Buffy was dancing at the Bronze later that night and she was really getting into it. She attracted a group of guys who were now dancing around her. Her friends were sitting at a table and watching her, some with their mouths open. "That is a very seductive dance she's doing." Xander said which then caused his girlfriend, Anya to slap him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"You're not supposed to be checking out other girls, Harris." Xander shrugged.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Anya just glared at him and turned away and Xander knew he would be asking for it later. Spike shook his head and had to smile at the couple. They were always entertaining to watch.

"Do you guys think Buffy's okay?" Willow asked. "She's never acted like that before." Spike shrugged as he looked out on the dance floor.

"She's been pretty tired lately. She probably just needs to have some fun." He said and Anya smiled as she watched Buffy.

"Yeah, also looks like she might be a little drunk." Spike looked at Anya and then back at Buffy.

"Bloody hell, weren't you lot watching her? I only stepped away for a few minutes. You know how she is when she has alcohol in her." They all didn't know what to say when Xander grabbed Buffy's glass of coke and sniffed it. He pulled his nose away when it smelled funny.

"I'm guessing that she flirted with the bartender and had him put something else in her soda. It doesn't smell right." Spike rolled his eyes. He then stood up.

"I better get her out of here before she does something she might regret." He stated as he made his way over to Buffy, trying to get through the crowd of guys. He grabbed her and turned her to look at him. "I think we should go, pet." She gave him a big smile.

"Spike!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Spike really wished she wouldn't say that when she was drunk. She pulled away from him. "The room is spinning." She said and he wrapped his arms around her and was about to leave when one of the guys stood in his way.

"Hey, we're not done with the girl yet." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I think you are, mate. I'm getting her out of here." The man wouldn't budge.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna go with you. We were having fun with her." He said as some of his friends laughed. Spike grew angry as he thought about this man putting his hands on Buffy. He just gave him a smile.

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." Spike said as he raised his fist and punched the guy in the nose. The guy yelled as he held his nose and Spike used that to his advantage to get Buffy out of there. They got outside and Buffy started to laugh.

"That was so cool. He was a jerk anyway." Spike nodded and tried to keep walking when Buffy stopped to look at him. "You're my hero." She said and Spike had to smile at that. He just stood there as Buffy raised her hand and touched his face. He didn't know what she was doing, but he was too mesmerized to do anything about it. He closed his eyes at her touch and when he opened them again he saw her eyes staring right into his. She then started to giggle and was about to fall as he wrapped his arms around her again and continued to walk to his car. She continued to laugh. "You're very pretty." He heard her say.

"What every bloke loves to here." He mumbled as he finally got to his car. He let her in and then went to his side of the car. He got in also and headed to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spike carried Buffy into his house and lay her down on the couch. He sat next to her and rubbed her head. She sat up and looked at him. "You're so good to me, you know that? There should be more guys like you out there." Spike shook his head.

"I doubt that would happen, love. I'm one of a kind after all." Buffy smiled at him. She was studying his face and Spike wondered what she was thinking, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"Have you always been this cute?" She said as she touched his face and he didn't know what to say after that. He then noticed that she was looking at his lips. She moved closer until her lips were suddenly pressing into his and he didn't stop her. He found himself kissing her back until he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Buffy, we can't do this. I won't take advantage of you." Buffy moved her lips over to his ear and nibbled on it.

"What if I want you to?" He closed his eyes at the feelings she was stirring in him.

"You don't know what you're saying, love. I think you should get some rest." Buffy pulled away to look at him.

"You don't want me?" She asked with a pout and he shook his head.

"You have no idea how much I want you, but not like this. You would end up regretting it and I couldn't live with that." Buffy nodded in understanding as she moved a little away from him. "Let's just watch the telly, alright?" Spike said and Buffy nodded again as Spike turned the TV on. He was watching some movie when he looked at Buffy and saw that she was passed out. He sighed as he got off of the couch and picked her up. He carried her into his room and lay her down on his bed. He covered her up and took a moment watching her when he then kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. He sat back on the couch and continued to watch the movie. Buffy woke up the next day with a huge headache. She groaned as she grabbed her head. She looked around to see that she was in Spike's room, but she didn't see him anywhere. She got up and headed for the living room where she found Spike asleep on the couch. She sat down next to him and pushed him lightly which was all he needed to wake up. He sat up when he saw her there. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She groaned again.

"I feel like I have a million elephants tap dancing in my skull. Remind me to never drink again." Spike smiled and then grew serious.

"Yeah, looks like you got that alcohol by all of us. Why were you drinking anyway, Buffy?" She shrugged as she looked away from him.

"I just wanted to let loose for one night. It seemed like a good idea at the time." She looked back at him before she spoke again. "I didn't do anything really embarrassing, did I?" Spike just shook his head and decided to not tell her the truth.

"No, you were passed out pretty much the whole time since I took you out of the Bronze." He lied and Buffy nodded.

"Well, that's good then. Thanks again for getting me out of there. You're a good friend." Spike nodded also.

"That's what I'm here for." He knew something was bothering her and he really wished she would tell him. "Is something wrong, love? I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you." Buffy sighed as she looked at him and just decided to come clean.

"I saw my dad the other day. I was out running a few errands for my mom and I saw him at the store. He didn't see me though." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure it was him?" Buffy nodded.

"I remember pretty well what he looks like. It's only been about 7 years since I've seen him. I just know something's wrong. Why would he come back after all this time?" Spike shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Did you tell your mum?" Buffy shook her head.

"No, I couldn't tell her. This is the last thing she needs. He was probably only in town for business anyway. I'm sure he's already gone now. Just seeing him again brought back all these memories and I panicked. I know drinking doesn't solve anything, but for a while there I forgot about him." Spike put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing like you said. I won't mention it to anyone." Buffy gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go change. I'm thinking I might have to throw up, too." She said as she got off of the couch and went back into his room. Spike smiled as he watched her go. He hoped Buffy would be okay. He knew how much her father leaving hurt her in the past and he didn't want her to get hurt again. He really hoped that it was nothing, but he couldn't help the bad feeling he was having.


	5. Chapter 5

I know having Buffy throw up on Spike would have been funny, but I already did that once. I figured I didn't need to do it again and that is a mood killer. Well, hope ya'll like this chapter. Please review me, I live on them!

Chapter 5

Buffy got home later that day to hear her sisters arguing and her mother in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom. How are Rosemary's babies today?" Joyce glared at her eldest.

"Very funny, Buffy." Buffy shrugged.

"I say it with love." Joyce sighed as she looked at Buffy.

"Will Spike be coming over for dinner tonight?" Buffy shook her head.

"No, I think he has other plans." Joyce nodded.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Buffy nodded also.

"Yeah, it was good. I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit. Have a bad headache." She said as she walked out of the kitchen without waiting for her mother to say anything else. When she got to her room she lay down on her bed. She realized that it was finally quiet and shut her eyes only to be woken up by someone pushing her. She groaned and opened her eyes to see her youngest sister looking at her. "What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn's being mean to me. Can I stay in here with you?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Only for a little while." Casey smiled and jumped on her big sister's bed.

"Thanks, Buffy." Buffy lay back down.

"Don't mention it. What are you and Dawny fighting about now?" Casey shrugged.

"She's saying I messed with her crayons, but I didn't touch them." Buffy shook her head. Dawn would constantly blame Casey for everything when most of the time she really didn't do anything. Her sister was a teenager now, so she figured she got to be more of the boss with Casey. Buffy put her arm around her little sister and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry about Dawny, okay? You know she loves you." Casey nodded and didn't say anything. Buffy then sat up with a smile on her face. "You know what time it is?" Casey shook her head. "It's time for this." Buffy said as she started to tickle her little sister who burst out laughing. Buffy laughed along with her and then decided that Casey had enough. "You feel better now?" Casey nodded as Buffy lay back down.

"Can you tell me the story again?" Buffy pretended to think about it.

"You mean the story about the girl who defeats the monsters?" Casey nodded.

"Yeah, I like that story." Buffy agreed and was about to say something when a voice in her doorway stopped her.

"Can I hear it, too?" She smiled when she saw Dawn standing there.

"Sure, come on in." Dawn smiled also as she went to join her sisters on the bed. They both got comfortable as Buffy began her story.

"There was once a young girl a little older than you." She said as she looked at Dawn. "She had the life every girl could dream of. She was pretty, popular, and had lots of friends. One day the girl met a man and her life changed forever. She was told that she was chosen to face the forces of darkness. At first the girl was really scared and didn't think she could handle this new destiny. That was until she moved to a small town where monsters took control. She decided right there that she would do whatever she could to rid the world of evil so there could be nothing but happiness. So, she fought every night and started to make the town a safer place, but there was one thing missing in her life. She was alone and wanted someone to share her adventures with, but she knew it would be hard because she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her secret identity. Until she met a mysterious man one night. Now he was no ordinary man, but a vampire. They constantly fought, but neither one was able to defeat the other. They were too equally matched. The man then realized that he didn't want to defeat the girl; instead he realized that he was in love with her and that changed everything. She didn't want anything to do with him at first until he saved her life one night. She was very grateful to him after that and decided to give him a chance. They spent years fighting side by side together and soon the girl realized that she loved him, too. They fought together until the town was free of all monsters and was safer for the people that lived there. The girl was happy that she could finally go back to having a normal life even if her boyfriend happened to be a vampire, but she didn't care because she wasn't alone anymore. They both lived happily ever after and I think you guys are too young to hear about what would happen after that." She finished when she noticed that both of her sisters were asleep. She smiled as she gave them both a kiss on the forehead and then drifted off to sleep also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"There's my favorite girl. Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" Spike asked Buffy the next day at school and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What do you want?" Spike figured she would see through that.

"Right, nothing gets by you. I need a favor." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it this time? I'm not doing anything illegal for you." Spike thought about it and then shook his head.

"Nothing like that. Snyder caught me smoking again and as punishment I have to show some new kid around and I really don't have time for that, so I was wondering if you could do it." He told her with a smile and Buffy shook her head.

"What makes you think I have the time?" She asked and Spike wasn't about to give up.

"Come on, Buffy. You just have to show them around the school, shouldn't take so long. I just don't wanna deal with some chit right now." Buffy was about to say something else when an attractive, dark haired man walked over to them and Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of him until he was standing right in front of them. He gave her a smile and then looked at Spike.

"Hey, are you William? Snyder said you would be showing me around." Spike raised his eyebrows as he looked at the man and then shook his head.

"This can't be right. I thought it was some chit named Angel." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Angel. Don't worry I get that all the time. So, I take it you're William." Spike glared at him.

"I go by Spike actually, mate. Look about me showing you around..." He started when Buffy cut him off.

"I'll be doing it." She said as she ignored the look on Spike's face." Spike doesn't have the time, so he asked me to do it and I would be happy to. That is if you don't mind." Angel looked the girl up and down and let a smile form on his face.

"No, I don't mind at all. You free right now?" Buffy nodded and smiled also.

"Yep, let's go. I'll see you later, Spike." She said without even looking at him as she walked away with Angel. Spike just watched her go with a confused expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell did I just do?" He said to himself when he felt someone pat him on the back. He looked to see Xander standing there.

"Tough break, man. You thought he was a girl and now you may have set Buffy up with him. That has to suck for you." He said as he laughed when he noticed the look on Spike's face. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Buffy probably won't even be interested in him." Spike sighed and shook his head. He really hoped his friend was right, but he wasn't convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spike waited for Buffy by her locker after school like he did every day. He smiled when he finally saw her in the distance; his smile then faded when he noticed that Angel was with her. She was laughing at something he said when she finally got over to him. "Hey, Spike." She said still laughing and Spike put a fake smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Buffy shook her head as she finally calmed down.

"Nothing, you had to be there." She told him.

"Yeah, it's a shame I couldn't then. You ready to go?" She nodded as she looked at Angel.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said and he nodded also.

"That you will. Thanks again for helping me out today, Buffy. I really liked spending time with you." She gave him a smile.

"Sure, don't mention it." Spike rolled his eyes, but neither of them noticed.

"Well, I'll let you go now." He said as he moved closer to Buffy and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It was nice to meet you. Both of you." He said as he then looked at Spike like he just noticed he was there. Spike only nodded when Angel walked away.

"Bloody pillock." He mumbled and Buffy stared at him.

"He's a nice guy. You didn't wanna show him around, so I did you a favor. I figured you would be grateful." She said as they started to walk.

"Yeah, but that was when I thought it was some girl you would be showing around. I don't like him." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know him and why should it matter that he's a guy? What, I'm not allowed to hang out with other guys besides you?" Spike shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I just want you to be careful, you're still vulnerable." Buffy stopped to look at him.

"Are you kidding me? The whole thing with Parker was two years ago. I'm so over that. I'm older now and I know how to handle myself. You worry too much, Spike." She said as she started to walk again.

"Well, that's the best friend's job. I'm supposed to worry about you. I just know how much that wanker hurt you and I don't want you to go through that again." She stopped to look at him and saw how sincere he was. "You're an amazing person, Buffy. You deserve someone who will treat you like one. Someone that would worship the ground you walk on. Someone that knows what he has when he has you." He finished as he touched her cheek and then dropped his hand. "I guess what I'm saying is that you deserve to be happy." Buffy smiled at him and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I kinda love you, you know that?" Spike smiled and knew that she only meant as a friend, but it was better than nothing.

"I kinda love you, too." She would never know how true that was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy and Spike walked into her house later that day and she closed the door once they were inside. "Mom, I'm home!" She yelled when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Spike!" Casey exclaimed as she ran over to him and he gave the girl a smile as he picked her up.

"How's my little nibblet today?" He asked her and she graced him with a smile.

"I'm fine; I drew a picture in school today. You wanna see?" He nodded.

"I would love to, princess." He said as he carried her back upstairs and Buffy smiled as she watched them go. Her little sisters loved Spike and he was so good with them. Buffy walked into the kitchen to see Joyce who looked up when when her daughter walked in.

"Did I hear Spike out there?" Buffy nodded and sat down.

"Yep, he's dealing with the brats right now. I wish him luck with that." Joyce smiled as she looked at Buffy.

"How was school, honey?" Buffy shrugged.

"It was good, I met a guy today. He's new and I offered to show him around." Joyce nodded and sat down by Buffy.

"I see, is this a decent guy?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I just met him, but yes he seems decent." Joyce placed her hand over Buffy's.

"They all seem decent at first, sweetheart." Buffy could feel the lecture coming.

"I get it, mom. I have to be careful. I already got the lecture from Spike. Don't need one from you, too." Joyce nodded again.

"I wouldn't dream about giving you a lecture. Spike does that so much better anyway." Buffy nodded and looked away from her mother's gaze when Joyce said something that had her looking back at her. "What about William, Buffy? He is such a nice young man and you know you can trust him since you two have known each other since you were babies." She explained.

"What are you getting at, mom? You know we're just friends." Joyce nodded.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean there can't be more between you two." Buffy shrugged.

"I admit I have thought about it, but he doesn't see me like that. I'm over that huge crush I used to have on him. I was 12 then and I'm 17 now. Right now I just see him as my best friend. He's like an older brother." Joyce nodded again and accepted her daughter's answer when Spike then came back downstairs and joined them in the kitchen. "So, how are the rug rats?" Buffy asked him and he sighed as he sat down next to her.

"They're fighting over something as usual. Taking care of those two seems like a bloody lot of work." Joyce sighed.

"You have no idea." She said as she headed out of the kitchen to see what her two children were up to now. Spike then turned his gaze back on Buffy.

"So, what were you two ladies talking about?" He asked her and she just shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied as she looked away from him. Spike figured something was on her mind, but he didn't pressure her about it. She would tell him when she was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, I know this chapter is really short. Not that the others were that long either. I do tend to at least have an update every day. Just stick with me and I promise ya'll won't regret it!

Chapter 9

Spike rolled his eyes when he saw Buffy talking to Angel in school the next day. He put on another fake smile as he walked over to them. "Hey, what are we talking about today?" Buffy shrugged.

"Just school stuff." She said as she looked away from him and Spike wondered what that was about. He then grew angry. If she was going to start dating this ponce the least she could do was tell him about it, even if he would hate it. She then smiled and grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him over to another girl that she saw in the distance. Spike watched and then followed after them. They stopped in front of the pretty brunette. "Hey, Cordy. I would like you to meet, Angel. He just moved here. Angel, this is Cordelia." She said as she introduced them and the other girl gave him a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said and he returned her smile and seemed a little nervous in front of her, but he tried to hide it.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Buffy smiled as she noticed the obvious attraction between them.

"I'll let you guys talk." She said as she walked away from them and back over to Spike who still looked confused.

"Let me get this straight." He said when she came back over to him. "You were trying to set him up with Cordelia?" Buffy nodded.

"He noticed her when I was showing him around and wanted to meet her. I told him she was a friend of mine and that I would introduce them. Don't they look cute together? I should so be a matchmaker, seem to be pretty good at it." She said as she looked at Spike who still seemed confused. "Spike, you okay?" He looked at her when he heard her say his name.

"I don't really understand. I thought you liked him and he seemed interested in you, too." Buffy shrugged.

"There was an attraction at first, but that was it. We don't really have a lot in common and we both figured it would be better if we were just friends." Spike nodded and felt relieved at what she was saying.

"Oh, well that's great. I mean they look really great together." He said referring to Angel and Cordelia who were laughing about something. Buffy smiled when she saw them.

"Yeah, mission accomplished. So, why didn't you like him anyway? Was it just because you thought he was interested in me?" Spike shook his head.

"No, why would that bother me? He's allowed to be interested; I guess I just got a bad vibe from him is all. It's suddenly getting better though." He told her and she wondered about that. Something was definitely up with Spike, but she figured he would tell her when he was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buffy walked into her house later that night after being at Willow's. She put her bag down when she heard voices coming from the living room. "Hey, mom. Sorry I'm late, I was..." Her voice trailed off when she saw who was sitting on the couch with her mother. An angry and shocked expression appeared on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and the man avoided her gaze as Joyce answered her daughter.

"Buffy, is that anyway to speak to your father?" Buffy turned her cold look on her mother and couldn't believe that she could defend him like that.

"I don't have a father. How can you be so calm about this? What is he doing here?" She asked her mother who then stood up and walked over to her.

"Hank is here because he wanted to see us. You should at least let him explain, Buffy." Buffy gave a harsh laugh.

"Let him explain? There is nothing he can say that can ever make things right. He left us, mom. How can you just accept that and let him come back in here like nothing ever happened?" Joyce didn't know what to say when Hank then stood up and walked over to them.

"I understand that you're upset and you have every right to be, but I really only came here to talk." Buffy turned hard eyes on him.

"Oh, now you wanna talk? It's a little late for that; I don't care about anything you have to say!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the house.

"Buffy!" Joyce yelled after her, but she didn't even look back.

"I'm sorry about this, Joyce. I had no idea she would react that way." Joyce closed the door and glared at her ex.

"How did you think she would react, Hank? Your leaving was the hardest for Buffy. She's the oldest and she's the one that got to spend the most time with you, of course she would react like that. Why are you really here? Are you just here to cause problems?" Hank shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to see my daughters. I wanted to make things right. I know that I probably can't, but I had to try. I really missed you and my girls. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through." Joyce walked away from him and sat back on the couch and Hank did the same.

"I really wish I could believe you. Why after all this time? It's been seven years, Hank. We haven't heard anything from you. The girls never got a card on their birthdays or anything on Christmas." Hank nodded.

"I know, I've been traveling a lot and I could never stay in one place for too long. I didn't think you would ever accept anything from me anyway. I did a lot of thinking in all that time. I realize I made a lot of mistakes and I would like to make up for them. I know things could never be the same, but I really have to try. I still love you, Joyce. I really hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Joyce looked into his eyes and could tell that he seemed sincere, but she wouldn't get her hopes up.

"I don't know, Hank. It will take a lot more than that. You have a lot to make up for and I'm not the only one you have to make it up to. You can stay here and sleep on the couch if you like. Maybe you can try and talk to Buffy again later, but I can't promise you that it will be easy. She can be very stubborn, which is something she learned from you." Hank nodded and didn't know what else to say. He knew Buffy would be the hardest, but he really hoped that he would be able to get his little girl back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spike opened the door to find a sobbing Buffy standing there. "Love, what happened?" He asked her and she just threw herself into his arms without even saying anything as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her into the house, closing the door when she was inside. He just held her and whispered comforting words to her until she calmed down. An older man then came into the living room and Buffy pulled away from Spike to look at him.

"Buffy? What's wrong, dear?" Rupert Giles asked when he saw the distress the young girl was in. She just shook her head and remained silent. Spike put his arm around her.

"We're gonna go to my room, dad." Giles nodded.

"Yes, of course. I hope everything is alright." He stated and Spike silently agreed as he led Buffy to his room. He closed the door once they were inside and walked her over to the bed where she sat down. He looked at her face and wiped some of her tears away. He really hated to see her like this.

"Buffy, what's wrong? You can tell me, pet." Buffy nodded as she wiped at her eyes and Spike was relieved to see that she was starting to calm down. 

"He came back, Spike. I knew there had to be a reason as to why I saw him in the store. I came home tonight to find him at the house with my mom." Spike sighed when he realized she was talking about her father.

"What did he say?" Buffy shrugged.

"A bunch of crap, how he just came to talk." She said angrily as she stood up. "Who the hell does he think he is showing up after all this time? What, did he think we would just forgive him and be one big happy family? It doesn't work that way. And mom didn't even seem mad at him; she was actually sticking up for him. I just couldn't take it, so I left." Spike nodded when Buffy was finished.

"I'm sorry, love. I know how hard this must be for you, but you shouldn't have just run off like that. Your mum is probably worried about you. I should take you home." Buffy shook her head.

"No, I'm not going back. I just can't deal with it right now. Can I stay here tonight?" Spike nodded.

"You know I don't mind, but I have to call Joyce to let her know." Buffy nodded also and didn't say anything else as she sat back down on the bed. He moved closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be okay." He told her to try and make her feel better and he was relieved when she gave him a small smile. He then got off of the bed to go call Joyce to let her know where Buffy was. When he got back he already found Buffy lying down in his bed. "Right, well I guess I'll let you rest. I'll just be on the couch if you need me." He told her and she sat up.

"You can sleep here. There's plenty of room." She said as she moved over on the bed to make room for him and Spike shook his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Spike. We've been sleeping in the same bed practically forever. Why should now be any different? If it makes you feel any better I promise to keep my hands to myself." She said as she held up her hands for him to see. Spike had to smile at how cute she was as he nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, you do that." He said as he got into the bed and lay down also. They were both quiet until Buffy broke the silence.

"Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do without you." Spike smiled as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"I know the feeling. Get some rest now, love. We'll talk more tomorrow." He felt her nod as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Spike spent a few minutes just watching her as she slept. He lightly brushed some hair out of her face, so he could get a better look at her. He gently caressed her cheek and hoped that he wouldn't wake her. "I love you." He whispered as he also drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy and Spike walked into her house the next day and headed to the living room where they heard voices. She wasn't prepared for the scene in front of her. Hank was sitting on the couch with her sisters and it looked like he was telling them a story. Buffy glared at the scene. "What are you doing? Where's mom?" She said as Hank then looked up at her.

"Your mother had to go to the gallery early today. The girls were fighting, so I figured I should tell them a story to calm them down." Buffy wasn't sure what to think.

"So, my mother just leaves you alone with them? I find that very hard to believe." She said coldly and Hank sighed as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I told her she can trust me, Buffy. I wanted to get to know my daughters better." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had seven years to do that." Hank nodded and knew he wouldn't win that argument when Buffy then turned her attention to her sisters. "You two go upstairs." She told them and they figured that some yelling would be done, so they did as she said, but not before Casey ran over to Hank and gave him a hug around his legs.

"Thanks for the story, daddy." She said to him and Buffy was surprised as she noticed that Hank looked like he was near tears.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Go do as your sister says, okay?" Casey nodded as Dawn grabbed her hand and they both ran upstairs. Hank turned back to Buffy and then noticed Spike standing there after being quiet the whole time. "Wait, this can't be little William. God, you've really grown up." He said.

"Yeah, lot can happen in seven years. Good to see you again, Hank. Planning on sticking around this time or just decided to pop in for a quickie and then pop out again?" Hank looked away from the younger man's gaze.

"I guess I deserve that. It's good to see you again, too. Glad to see that you and Buffy are still friends after all this time." Spike put his arm around Buffy and pulled her closer to him.

"We always will be. I care too much about her to leave." He said as he glared at Hank who nodded.

"I guess I have a lot to make up for." Buffy glared at him also.

"What's the point? There's nothing you can say or do that will change things. You think that you showing up after all this time will automatically get me to forgive you? I don't think so, that just proves that you don't know anything about me." With that said she moved away from Spike and ran upstairs. Spike sighed as he watched her go and then looked at Hank.

"I better see if she's okay." He said as he started to head for the stairs also when Hank stopped him.

"William, could you wait a moment?" Spike stopped to stare at the man and waited for him to finish. Hank took a deep breath before he spoke up again. "I want to know her. Could you tell me about my daughter?" Spike thought about it and then nodded as he went to sit on the couch. Hank sat next to him and waited for Spike to begin.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked Hank.

"Whatever you can tell me." Hank replied and Spike nodded as he thought about what to say. A smile then graced his lips as he thought about Buffy.

"She's an amazing person. She's one of the good ones, got a big heart. She's always there for Joyce and the little ones even when they're being difficult. Buffy may complain a lot about her sisters, but she loves them and they idolize her. She's always there for her friends whenever they need her. When I lost my mum, Buffy would come over to my house every day to try and cheer me up. She wouldn't leave until she made me smile that day. I never told her, but I was very grateful for that. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it, which just makes her even more beautiful. When she smiles her whole face lights up and that alone is enough to put anyone in a good mood. When she cries it's like the whole world is crying with her, it's heartbreaking. I would give anything to keep a smile on her face." Spike then stopped to look at Hank who had a look of wonder on his face. "What?" Spike asked him.

"You're in love with her?" He asked and Spike knew there was no use denying it. He just nodded as he gave a little laugh.

"You have no idea." Hank nodded also.

"Does she know?" Spike shook his head.

"No, if I told her that would just make things uncomfortable with us and I don't want that. I can accept just being her friend, as long as I get to be around her that's all that matters." Hank nodded in understanding as he patted Spike on the back.

"Thanks for telling me about her, William. I really appreciate it." Spike looked at the older man.

"I go by Spike now. I haven't been William for a long time." Hank wasn't sure where that nickname came from, but he didn't say anything about it. They just sat there in silence, both thinking about the girl upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Buffy was sitting on her bed when she heard her door open. She looked to see both of her sisters standing there. She gave them a small smile. "You guys can come in." She said and they smiled also as they jumped on her bed. They got comfortable and looked at their older sister. Casey decided to speak up first.

"How come you don't like daddy?" Buffy sighed and thought about what to tell her.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't really know him anymore. You guys were too young when he left, I don't expect for you to understand." She explained.

"He's really nice and a good storyteller." Casey said and Buffy looked hurt for a moment.

"Better than me?" She said with a pout and Casey shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck in a hug. Buffy smiled as she hugged her little sister back.

"You'll always be the best." Buffy patted her on the back.

"Thanks for that." Casey nodded as she pulled out of the hug. They then sat there in silence when Dawn spoke.

"I remember him a little." Buffy turned to look at her.

"You do?" Dawn nodded and continued what she was saying.

"I remember he used to read to me to help me sleep." Buffy nodded as she remembered also.

"How come I can't remember him?" Casey asked and Buffy then turned to look at her.

"Well, that's because you were only a year old when he left." Casey nodded in understanding and then looked at Buffy with a sad expression on her face.

"Why did he leave us and mommy? Didn't he love us?" Buffy put her arm around her little sister.

"I ask myself that question every day and I still don't have an answer. He's here now though. I don't know for how long, but at least you guys could get to know him." They both nodded and didn't know what else to say when someone knocked on the door. Buffy looked up to see Spike walk in. He smiled when he saw the girls in bed together.

"Hey, room for one more?" Buffy returned his smile and nodded.

"Do you even have to ask?" Spike shrugged as he went to join the girls on the bed. Casey then jumped on his lap and he laughed as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed also as he settled her back on his lap and Dawn snuggled up next to him. He then put his arm around Buffy and pulled her closer.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Buffy shrugged and Casey decided to answer him.

"We were talking about daddy." Spike nodded and looked at Buffy. For once he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Things will get better." He told her and she looked at him. "You have to believe that." Buffy agreed and didn't say anything. Spike then looked at the two younger girls. "It's getting late, you two should probably get to bed." They both groaned and stood up anyway. They gave Spike a hug and then Buffy as they said their goodnights and left the room. Spike saw that they left the door open and stood up to close it. He looked back at Buffy to see her sitting in the same position and she seemed to be lost in thought. He could tell that she was hurting as he sat down next to her. He then gently picked her up and placed her on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face and raised her head so she was looking at him and he then noticed the tears in her eyes. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." He said and she nodded even though she didn't feel it. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried. He rocked her back and forth and tried to soothe her with his words, but at this point he wasn't even sure if she heard him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spike walked over to Buffy's locker after school to see that she was already there and looking at something. He went next to her and noticed that she was watching Angel and Cordelia who were busy making out. "They have been going at it for like a half an hour." She told him. "I don't even think they came up for air. I am damn good." She said as she smiled at Spike and he smiled back at her.

"That you are, love." Her smile then faded when she thought of something.

"Do you think we would ever have that?" Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Me and you?" He said and she laughed.

"No, silly. I mean me with someone and you with someone." Spike looked disappointed for a moment as he shrugged.

"Don't know, anything's possible." Buffy agreed as she saw that Angel and Cordelia finally broke out of the kiss. Cordelia looked at Buffy and smiled as she walked over to her and then gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much, Buffy." She told her as she pulled out of the hug. "He's really great." Buffy gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy." Cordelia nodded as she walked back to Angel who graced Buffy with a smile also. They then walked away together and Buffy turned back to Spike who was smiling at her.

"You truly are an angel, Summers." He told her and she blushed a little.

"I'm no angel; I just think everyone deserves to be happy." Spike nodded.

"Yeah, so do you. Come on, let's get out of here." He said as he put his arm around her and walked out of the school. Later that night, everyone was over at Spike's house for a coed sleepover since Giles was out of town for the weekend again. They were all sitting in the living room and laughing about something. They calmed down after a few seconds. Cordelia whispered something in Willow's ear and she smiled and nodded. Cordelia then looked at everyone else.

"Alright, I think we need to have some real fun now. How about we play a game?" They were all afraid of what she would suggest.

"What game would that be?" Xander asked and Cordelia smiled at him.

"I think we should play truth or dare." They all groaned and no one seemed to be interested in that. "Come on you guys. It would be fun, unless you're too scared of the truth." She said as she looked at Xander who shook his head.

"Please, I have nothing to hide. I'm in." He said and she looked at everyone else.

"Who else is in?" Willow then raised her hand along with Tara, Anya, and Angel. Cordelia then looked at Buffy and Spike who had their hands down. "You two especially have to play. You can't back out now." She said as she gave Willow a wink and Buffy wondered about that as she sighed.

"Fine, I have nothing to hide either." Cordelia smiled at her and then turned her gaze on Spike who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but no one is daring me to take my pants off." They all laughed and Cordelia rolled her eyes that time.

"You don't have to worry about that. So, who goes first?" No one said anything until Buffy spoke up.

"Well, I think it would only be fair that you go first since it was your idea." Cordelia smiled and Buffy really regretted saying that.

"Okay, Buffy. Truth or dare?" Buffy had a feeling she would ask her first. She just shrugged.

"I'll take a dare." Cordelia's smile got even bigger as she shared a look with Willow before turning back to Buffy.

"I dare you to kiss on the lips for ten seconds...Spike." She said and everyone laughed as Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"You can't be serious." Cordelia shook her head.

"You wanted a dare, so you have to do it." Buffy looked at Spike who seemed to be avoiding her gaze and then looked at Willow who had a smile on her face and Buffy could tell that they planned the whole thing. She sighed and looked at Spike again.

"Alright, let's do this." She said as she stood up and pulled Spike up with her. He still wouldn't say anything and Buffy wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'll be timing you and since I'm so nice, using your tongues can be optional." Cordelia told them and Buffy gave her a look before looking back at Spike. She really wished he would say something.

"This doesn't have to be so bad." She told him. "If it helps you can just pretend that I'm someone else, okay?" Spike looked at her and she was confused about the look he was giving her, but all he did was nod.

"I start the timer when your lips touch." Cordelia told them and Buffy took a deep breath as she moved closer to Spike. He took a breath also as he then cupped her cheek and bent down a little to capture her lips in a soft kiss. They both closed their eyes as they continued their make out session. Spike gently sucked on Buffy's bottom lip and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider to allow her entrance and then started to massage her tongue with his. Cordelia had a smile on her face as she watched them and kept an eye on the watch. She looked back at them when the ten seconds were over. "Alright, you guys can stop now." She said and they both pulled away from each other slowly, neither taking their eyes off of the other.

"That was hot." Xander said and they all agreed. Cordelia seemed pleased with the results.

"So, who's next?" She said as Buffy and Spike sat back down. They pretty much tuned everyone else out after that as they kept their eyes locked on each other, both thinking about the best kiss of their lives and what it could mean.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Buffy was lying in her sleeping bag later that night because she couldn't sleep. She looked and saw that everyone else was asleep, so she got up quietly and walked into the kitchen. She just sat at the counter and was thinking about stuff when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, you can't sleep either?" Buffy turned to look at Willow.

"No, how about you?" Willow shook her head and sat down next to Buffy.

"I'm too busy feeling guilty. I'm really sorry, Buffy. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We just wanted to help." Buffy sighed and looked at her friend.

"How did you think that would help?" She stated and Willow shrugged.

"I was talking with Cordy and we both think that you and Spike belong together and are just too stubborn to see it. We all think that actually and we didn't know how to talk to you about it. So, she came up with the truth or dare idea to get you guys to kiss. It worked at least." Buffy shook her head.

"No, what you did was make things complicated between me and Spike." She said as she stood up and Willow felt worse.

"I'm really sorry." Buffy turned to look at her friend again.

"It doesn't matter now, think I'm gonna try and get some sleep." She said as she walked out of the kitchen only to bump into Spike. He looked at her and she just avoided his gaze and walked away from him as she headed back to her sleeping bag. Spike sighed as he went into the kitchen. Willow looked up when she saw him.

"Are you mad at me, too?" Spike sat down next to her.

"I'll let you know. What did you bints hope to accomplish with that little stunt?" He asked her.

"I don't know, we only wanted to help. We all know how you feel about Buffy. We just wanted to help her realize it, too." Spike nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that it didn't work. She can hardly even look at me now." Willow felt even guiltier when she saw the sad look on Spike's face.

"I'm really sorry, Spike. I'm sure she'll come around. She'll realize that you're the only guy for her and that you two belong together. It just takes time." Spike looked at his friend and gave her a small smile.

"I've waited 18 years, right? What's a little while longer?" Willow nodded even though she could tell that Spike didn't seem so convinced. She really wished her two friends could find happiness with each other. They both deserved it. Spike looked at Willow again before he got up to leave. "Thanks for trying anyway." He told her as he left the kitchen. Willow sighed and decided to sit there for a while longer when Tara then walked in and sat down next to her. She grasped Willow's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"It'll work out, sweetie." She told her and Willow gave her girlfriend a small smile.

"I really hope so. They would be so cute together." Tara returned her smile.

"Yeah, but they have to realize it for themselves. You know how stubborn those two can be, especially Buffy. You can't rush these things." Willow nodded and Tara put her arm around her. "Let's just try and get some sleep, okay?" Willow nodded again as they both got up and walked out of the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah, I know. Really short chapter. Sorry about that again. I hope ya'll like the minor Spuffy goodness to make up for it. We're about to get to the good stuff!

Chapter 16

Spike saw Buffy walking the halls at school a few days later and as soon as she noticed him, she turned and walked in the other direction. He rolled his eyes and then ran after her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet, so they could have some privacy. It was dark and there was very little space in there. "Spike, what are you doing?" She wondered.

"This is the only way I can get you to talk to me, Summers. You've been avoiding me." Buffy shook her head.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy." Spike sighed.

"You're never that busy. I wanna know what I did wrong." Buffy let out the breath she was holding.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just me, I'm confused and I needed to think about stuff before I talked to you again." She explained.

"What are you confused about?" Buffy threw her hands up in the air and moved as far away from him as she could in the tight space.

"I don't know. Ever since we kissed I've been having these feelings. I don't know what they mean and I'm just scared, okay?" Spike moved closer to her and gently caressed her cheek.

"What are you scared of?" Buffy shivered at his touch and tried to focus on what she had to tell him.

"You're my best friend, Spike. You've always been like a brother to me. I'm not supposed to be having these feelings for you, but ever since we kissed I can't help it. I felt something that night and I just freaked. I didn't know what it meant or why I was even feeling it." Spike moved closer to her until they were both touching.

"Maybe the feelings were always there. The kiss could have just made you realize them." Buffy shrugged.

"I guess that's possible. I just don't know what to do about it and why are you so calm about this?" She suddenly asked and Spike smiled.

"Let's just say that this is something I've been wanting for a long time." Buffy raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?" He then took a risk as he leaned in to her and gently touched her lips with his. He felt her tense for a moment and then suddenly respond to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss turned more passionate, neither one wanting to stop until the door opened suddenly and an angry teacher was standing there with her hands on her hips. They abruptly pulled away from each other and Buffy put her hand to her lips as Spike looked a little nervous. The woman glared at them and pointed to the direction of the principal's office without even saying anything. Spike rolled his eyes as he and Buffy walked out of the closet and headed to Snyder's office. This should be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"This is unacceptable. I will not have students fornicate in a janitor's closet when they should be in class." Snyder was telling Buffy and Spike who were sitting in his office. Buffy looked at Spike and could tell that he was trying not to laugh as Snyder continued to lecture them. The door to the office then opened and Joyce and Giles walked in. Snyder stood up and looked at them. "I suppose you are responsible for these two delinquents." Joyce looked angered at the short man and Giles put a comforting hand on her arm and tried to keep his control.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" He asked and Snyder glared at him as he pointed at Buffy and Spike.

"One of my teachers caught these two in a janitor's closet 'making out' as you all like to call it these days." Snyder stated using air quotes. Giles was surprised and a smile graced Joyce's lips as she looked at her daughter and then Spike.

"You two kissed? I'm so happy to hear that." Joyce then realized her answer was inappropriate as she looked at the confused faces around her. She wiped the smile off of her face and turned back to Buffy and Spike. "I mean it's wrong to be doing that in school and you will both be punished for it." They both nodded and remained silent, but Buffy couldn't help let a smile of her own form on her face.

"Well, I'll leave them to you. Don't let it happen again." Snyder told Buffy and Spike. They both nodded again and stood up. Joyce sent a glare at Snyder before walking out of the office with Giles and the two teenagers. Buffy broke the silence once they were all out of the school.

"Mom, it's not what you think." She started to say when Joyce held up her hand.

"We'll talk about this when we get home, Buffy." Buffy nodded and didn't say anything else as they finally got to their car. Buffy got in the car and Joyce smiled at Giles before she got in the car also. She started the car up and drove away from the school. Giles then turned to Spike once they were gone.

"Do I want to know?" He asked Spike who shook his head as they headed to their car.

"You really don't." They got in the car and Giles started it up as he drove away from the school.

"We will be talking about this, William. You go to school to get a good education. You don't go there for that." Spike rolled his eyes and figured his father wouldn't mention what that was. "I must say that I am pleased that it was Buffy, but that's not the point. You are not to be caught doing that again, do you understand?" Spike nodded and looked out the window. Giles sighed as he continued home. He decided to break the silence a few minutes later. "I know you care for Buffy." Spike turned to look at him when he spoke again.

"I love her; it's more than just caring. I know we shouldn't have been snogging in the bloody janitor's closet and I'm sorry about that, but this isn't a one time thing. I want to be with her, dad. I know that this is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Hell, I practically already have spent my whole life with her as it is. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know what it's like. You and mum knew each other when you were kids, you were high school sweethearts. Don't I deserve to have that, too?" Giles looked at his son and couldn't believe how much he has grown up.

"Of course you do, son. I just don't want you to get hurt. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. I love Buffy as if she were my own daughter and there is no one that I would rather have you be with. I just want you to make sure that this is what you really want and that she feels it, too." Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about what his father said.

"I'm not really sure how she feels. I know she feels something, she told me as much. I don't know if it's love yet, but I know it could be. I just know that there's no one else for me, this one is it. I've always known that." Giles smiled as he finally pulled into their driveway. He parked the car and looked at Spike.

"I'm glad to hear that, just promise me one thing. Don't get married until you finish college, alright? And I'm not quite ready to be a grandfather yet." Spike rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He said as he walked into the house with a smile on his face, Giles following behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So, what's going to happen between you two now?" Joyce asked her daughter once they got home. She still had a little while before she had to pick up the girls. Buffy shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, I guess we'll take it one day at a time." Joyce nodded and sat down next to Buffy. They were both silent until Buffy spoke up again. "Mom, how do you know when you're in love?" Joyce smiled at her daughter's question.

"Sometimes you just know. You spend hours constantly thinking about him and you feel your heart skip a beat whenever he's near. Those are usually signs." Buffy sighed as she thought about what her mother said.

"I'm scared, mom. I've never really been in love before and I'm not sure what to do." Joyce grasped Buffy's hand.

"Your heart will usually tell you what to do. You just have to ask yourself if William is the one you want to be with." Buffy smiled when she thought of Spike.

"I don't think I'll ever find anyone better. Spike is so sweet and caring. He treats me like I'm the most important person in the world. I just don't think I'll ever find that again and maybe I don't want to." Joyce gave her daughter a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, I always thought you two would be perfect together. I know he'll treat you right." Joyce patted Buffy's hand as she got up and walked away leaving Buffy to think about what she said. Buffy was at her locker the next day when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" She shivered at the familiar voice in her ear and decided to have some fun with it.

"Um, Brad Pitt?" He took his hands away from her face and turned her around.

"Very funny, Summers." Buffy smiled when she saw Spike.

"You were my next guess." He returned her smile and then pulled her into a nearby classroom that was empty. He closed the door and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I've wanted to do this all day." He said as he crushed his lips to hers. She kissed him back with just as much passion. He then broke out of the kiss and started to trail his lips down her neck. She felt shivers up and down her spine until she finally realized where they were.

"Spike, we probably shouldn't be doing this here. We don't need to get caught again." He pulled away to look at her flushed face.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He said as he started to kiss her again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their make out session. He placed her on the teacher's desk as he slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her back. He then pulled away because he realized they both needed to breathe. "Sorry, guess I got carried away." He told her.

"Don't worry about it. I've actually had a fantasy about this." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? Was I in this fantasy?" She gave him a smile.

"There might have been a cameo." Spike nibbled on her ear.

"I think you could do better than that." He whispered to her which made her shiver again.

"Spike, is this weird?" Spike looked at her.

"Is what weird?" She shrugged.

"I mean making out in a classroom and talking dirty to each other. That doesn't feel weird to you?" Spike shook his head.

"Not even close. Why, does it feel weird to you?" Buffy shrugged again.

"I don't know, I guess it takes some getting used to." Spike nodded as he helped her off of the desk. He looked at her and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Then we'll get used to it because there's no way I'm stopping. I have wanted you for the longest time, Buffy. I'm not about to give this up." Buffy felt touched at what he was saying and had no idea he felt that way about her.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded and she took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Why me? You're pretty popular, Spike. You could have any girl you want. Why would you want me?" Spike was surprised that she even had to ask that.

"Because no other girl could ever compare to you. You're amazing, Buffy. I've always thought that." Buffy blushed a little at his comment.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He smiled at her, but she wasn't finished yet. "I get what you're saying, but what if things don't work out? What if we start dating and something happens that causes us to break up? If that happens things won't be able to go back to the way they are now. Our friendship means everything to me and I don't want that to change." Spike cupped her cheek.

"We will always be friends, Buffy. No matter what happens, but I don't think you have to worry about things not working out. If you actually decide to give me a chance there's no way I'll ever let you go. You'll always be my girl and nothing will ever change that." Buffy could tell how sincere he was as she looked into his beautiful, blue eyes and decided that she wanted to look into his eyes every day for the rest of her life.

"Okay, I'll give it a chance." Spike then had a huge smile on his face.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, for as long as you'll have me." Spike gave her a hug and lifted her off the floor a little in the process. She smiled as he put her back down.

"Does forever work for you?" He asked her and she nodded again.

"Sounds like a plan." He hugged her again and kissed her hair.

"You won't regret this, love." Buffy nodded against his chest.

"I know I won't." She replied as they continued to hold each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews, but I have a few things to say about a review that I got for the last chapter that was a bit nasty. If you know that I'm not referring to you, then you can just disregard this because I'm about to get rude. I wouldn't want ya'll to stop reading because of this. Anyway, I have deleted this review because what you said was really uncalled for and I don't appreciate it. You've awakened my inner bitch. If anyone else actually saw this review before it was deleted, then you know why I would be upset. I don't think that's something anyone would want to read. I doubt this person would even read anymore and that just makes things better for me. I just had to say this anyway. Seriously, you're the one that's messed up in the head, not me. I haven't gotten any other complaints with this story. So, I'm not gonna let someone that's probably just a little kid get me down and if you're not, then that's just really sad that an adult would say what you did. What part of AU story did you not get? There are no vampires and Buffy isn't the Slayer and I think I made that pretty obvious in the beginning of the story, so you really didn't have to read it at all. I find it funny that someone would read 18 chapters and then write all that crap deciding that they didn't like it. I don't even think you knew what you were reading, if you really read it at all. I made Giles Spike's father because I felt like it and I know for a fact that I'm not the only one that has done that. So, I don't really care if that made you want to kill yourself. You shouldn't be talking about killing yourself anyway. I think you seriously need to consider therapy instead of reading fan fiction. That comment just makes you look like the crazy one. Sorry to everyone else that has supported me with this story. This obviously doesn't apply to you. I can take criticism. I think all of us writers should be able to deal with that, but this person was just out of line and I had to rant about it. I happen to like the way I write, so sorry if it didn't work for you. That was basically just insults and I don't accept that from someone that doesn't even know me. If whoever you are actually reads this and I get anymore crap from you it will be deleted, so you might as well not even waste your time or mine. Well, guess that's all I had to say. This person seriously put me in a bad mood, but I'm gonna blow past it because I'm the bigger person. Thank you to all the other comments I got, those were much appreciated. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Chapter 19

"You and Spike are dating now?" Willow asked Buffy at the Bronze later that night.

"We haven't officially gone on our first date yet, but you can say that." Willow let out a squeal as she hugged her friend.

"This is so great, Buffy. You guys are gonna be so happy together." Buffy smiled when Willow pulled out of the hug. Cordelia broke out of her make out session with Angel to look at Buffy.

"You know, you have me to thank for this. If I never dared you to kiss Spike you guys probably wouldn't have gotten together. I guess we're even now." She said as she smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back at her. Buffy was waiting for Spike who said he would be there and she was disappointed that he hasn't shown up, especially when one of her favorite songs came on. She knew Spike hated to dance though and he probably wouldn't want to anyway.

"I wonder what's keeping Spike." She said and Willow shrugged. Cordelia looked at Angel and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded as he stood up and went over to Buffy.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her and Buffy looked at Cordelia who had a smile on her face. She then looked back at Angel and nodded as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her as they both moved to the music. She rested her head on his chest and let the music take over her body. She imagined it was Spike she was dancing with because she figured she would never get a chance to. They were both lost in the music when someone tapped on Angel's shoulder. Angel turned around to see Spike there and Buffy was happy that he finally showed up.

"Can I cut in?" Spike asked and Angel nodded as he pulled away from Buffy. He gave the couple a smile before walking back over to Cordelia. Spike smiled at Buffy as he wrapped his arms around her. She returned his smile.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." Spike gave her a peck on the lips.

"You never have to worry about me not showing up. Just had to run a few errands for the old man." Buffy nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms around his neck as they both moved to the song.

"I thought you hated to dance." She said and he shrugged.

"Thought I would give it another shot. It's not so bad." He said as he winked at her.

"I told the others about us. They're happy about it, of course. I think everyone knew it would happen before we did." Spike nodded when a fast song came on. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a quieter part of the club.

"I thought we could use some privacy." He told her as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Have I told you how bloody gorgeous you look tonight?" Buffy blushed a little and shook her head.

"I think you forgot to mention it." Spike smiled when he saw her blush.

"Well, I'll tell you a few more times before the night is over." He said as he kissed her and pulled away after a few seconds. "How are things going with you at home?" He asked suddenly serious and Buffy sighed.

"I had to get out. Hank is doing the whole family thing or trying to anyway. I can't believe my mom believes the crap that comes out of his mouth and my sisters actually love him. I just know he's up to something." She explained.

"Why do you think that? Maybe he's actually trying to make up for leaving and he really wants to spend time with you." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Since when are you on his side?" Spike shook his head.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying that maybe you should give him a chance, at least hear him out. You can't keep running out of the house whenever he's around, Buffy." He told her.

"It's worked so far. I just can't stand seeing him pretend that he actually gives a damn about us." Spike sighed.

"I don't think he's pretending. I think he really does love you. I know he made some mistakes. We all have at least once in our life, but I believe that everyone deserves a second chance." Buffy shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this? You were mad at him just as much as I was when he suddenly came back. And now you're a member of Hank's fan club all of a sudden? When did this happen?" She said as she stood up.

"I just know how much you missed him when he was gone and now is your chance to get your father back. For starters, you could actually try calling him dad." Buffy shook her head.

"I can't, he's not my father anymore." She said as tears started to form in her eyes and Spike stood up to put his arms around her.

"He's still your father, Buffy. I know you want him back in your life. You can't hide anything from me. You should at least try talking to him. Just think about it, okay?" Buffy had tears falling down her face at what he was saying and all she did was nod. Spike kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said as he led her out of the Bronze.


	20. Chapter 20

I just wanted to say thank you to all those that supported me about the nasty review. You guys really put me in a better mood. It's people like that who make it hard to write, but like I said before I'm not gonna let some bad review get me down. I'm moving on. I really appreciated all of your comments. Don't worry; things will be okay with Buffy and Spike. I like to try and avoid conflict as much as I can. Things are finally gonna start happening in this chapter though. Sorry for what I did, but I needed that for what I had planned. Don't worry again, everything usually works out. Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are the best!

Chapter 20

Buffy and Spike walked into her house later that night to be greeted by Hank who was in the living room. "Where's mom?" Buffy asked.

"She had to go into the gallery and she took your sisters with her. I was hoping that we could talk." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." She said as she started to head for the stairs when Spike cleared his throat. She sighed as she looked back at him and remembered that she would at least try talking to her father. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Hank. "Fine, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked and Hank walked over to her.

"I know you probably hate me right now, sweetheart. I know I haven't been a very good father and if I could go back and change things I would, but I want you to know that I never once stopped loving you. I never stopped thinking about you or your sisters. You girls still mean everything to me and I really want to come back here for real. If your mother would accept me back I promise that I will be a good father. I know I can never make up for walking out on you, but I would at least like to try." Buffy had tears in her eyes again and she didn't care if he saw it. She wanted him to know how much his leaving hurt her.

"I think it's a little too late for that. You can't just come back into our lives like nothing has happened and expect for us to just forgive you. I'm not the same naïve little girl anymore. My sisters are still young and they don't really remember you, so they might be forgiving, but I won't be as easy. Mom might even forgive you because I know she still loves you and she's tired of being alone. I just don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again." She said as the tears streamed down her face and noticed Hank shed a few tears of his own. Spike just stood there in silence because he knew Buffy had to get this off of her chest. "You were my hero. I used to tell all of my friends how great my father was. Imagine how I felt when I came home from school one day to find my mother in tears telling me that you took off leaving nothing but a note behind. Do you know that for all these years I blamed myself? I kept asking myself if it was my fault that you left. I believed that I was a terrible daughter and you left because of me, that maybe if I was better you would have stayed. Mom kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but I never listened. Seven years later and I'm still blaming myself. I now realize that it wasn't my fault. I was only 10-years-old, I didn't know any better. You on the other hand knew exactly what you were doing. You knew that you had a wife and three kids, one that was only a year old and you still left. It wasn't my fault and it wasn't their fault. It was yours and I see that now. You left because you had issues. You couldn't deal with all the responsibility of being a father, you needed to get out there and find yourself or whatever you wanna call it. Well, I hope you found what you're looking for because you lost one daughter in the process. I hope it was worth it." She finished as the tears continued to fall and Hank couldn't hold his tears in any longer as he walked closer to his daughter.

"I am so sorry, Buffy. I know that's not enough, but I would give anything to have my little girl back. I love you, honey. I plan on being here from now on, no matter what. I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it." Buffy kept crying when Hank then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She started to hug him back until she realized what was happening. She pushed him away and wiped at her tears angrily.

"No, you can't just do that. You can't just hug me and expect everything to be okay. I'm not that little girl anymore and no matter how hard you try, you can't get her back." Buffy looked at Spike and saw the sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I tried. I just can't do this." She said as she ran out of the house. Hank wasn't letting her go this time. He ran after her and Spike sighed. He waited a few seconds and then decided to go after them. Buffy ran into the street with Hank close behind her. Spike noticed that Buffy wasn't paying attention and saw the car that was headed for her.

"Buffy, look out!" He yelled to her and noticed that she stopped to stare at the car. She was in shock and couldn't seem to move. Spike tried to get to her as fast as he could, but Hank got there first. He suddenly grabbed Buffy and pushed her out of the way only to get hit by the car himself. He smashed into the windshield and fell on the ground. Buffy came out of her shock when she saw what happened and noticed that Hank wasn't moving.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran to his side. She had more tears falling down her face when she saw how badly he was hurt. Spike finally got to her and didn't know what to do. She looked up at him. "He's not moving, Spike." The driver came out of his car and ran over to them.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't see him." Spike glared at the man.

"Make yourself useful and call 911." He told him and the man then ran back to his car to grab his cell phone. Spike turned his attention back to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be fine, love." He said trying to comfort her and she continued to cry as she rested her head on her father's chest. He kept hearing her whisper that she was sorry and Spike's heart broke for her. He really hoped that Hank would be okay as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Buffy and Spike were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Joyce arrived with the girls a little while after Spike called her to tell her what happened. They were all anxiously awaiting the doctor's arrival, no one knowing what to say when the youngest then decided to speak first. "Mommy, is daddy gonna be okay?" Casey asked and Joyce gave her daughter a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, honey." Casey nodded even though she didn't seem sure. Buffy then turned tear stained eyes on her youngest sister.

"Yeah, daddy's strong. He's a survivor." She told her and Casey seemed a little better after that. A few more minutes went by when the doctor finally showed up. They all got up and he gave them a smile.

"Mr. Summers is going to be fine." They sighed in relief. "He lost some blood and he has cuts that will probably scar, but he's stable and he just regained consciousness." He finished.

"Can we see him?" Buffy asked and the doctor looked at her.

"I can only allow one person to see him at a time since visiting hours are over. His room is right down the hall." He said as he pointed in the direction of Hank's room and then walked away. Joyce looked at Buffy.

"Honey, you should see him first." Buffy looked at her mother.

"Are you sure?" Joyce gave her eldest a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll be fine out here." Buffy nodded and then looked at Spike who gave her a smile also. She smiled back and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I won't be long." She said as she walked away and headed to her father's room. When she got to the room, she took a deep breath before she opened the door. She found her father lying up in bed and she was relieved to see that he looked better. He turned to look at her and graced her with a smile.

"Hey, you can come closer." He said and she walked over to him. She sat down in the chair that was by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked to start a conversation.

"I've felt worse." Buffy nodded as more tears formed in her eyes. She didn't think it was possible for someone to cry this much. "Please don't cry, honey. You know I can't take it." He told her.

"I was scared that you wouldn't make it." Hank felt touched that she was worried about him.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of this old man." Buffy smiled at that and then grew serious again.

"I don't want you to die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we left things like that. There's still so much I want to tell you." Hank grasped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll have time, Buffy. I'm not going anywhere." Buffy nodded again and for once she actually believed him. She then noticed the tears in Hank's eyes as he looked at her. "I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming. I realize that you're not my little girl anymore. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to see you grow up. I regret my actions every day, but I'll be here now. Whenever you need me. I want you to know that you can trust me, sweetheart." Buffy had tears streaming down her face at her father's words and she got up to embrace him. He was surprised at first and then hugged her back, both of them crying.

"I love you, daddy. I missed you so much." Hank cried as he kissed his daughter's hair.

"I love you, too. You don't know how much I missed you." They were like that for a few more minutes when Buffy pulled away. She wiped at her eyes and gave him a shy smile.

"I should probably go. The others wanna see you, too." Hank nodded as Buffy got up and walked to the door. She turned to look at him one more time. "I'll always be your little girl. Thank you for saving my life." She said before she walked out of the room. Hank smiled once she was gone.

"Always," he whispered to himself as he waited for the next visitor.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning for this chapter, there will be fluffiness ahead. I hope ya'll don't have a problem with that. This is one of my fluffier stories; I think I was in a mood at the time. I wanted to say that you guys are great. I really appreciate all the reviews and the support that I have been getting for this fiction. You guys make me feel that I'm actually good, so I really appreciate it. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 22

Hank was released from the hospital a few days later and Joyce decided to give their marriage another try because she realized that she still loved Hank and the girls needed their father around. They were never officially divorced. Hank promised that he would do whatever he could to make it up to them and Joyce was starting to believe him. He assured her that he wasn't going anywhere and she agreed to let him stay in her room, so he wouldn't have to sleep on the hard couch anymore. Buffy and Spike were at his house because Giles was away and they wanted some alone time together after the mild drama in their lives. They were in his room making out on the bed when Spike pulled away after a while. He looked at her flushed face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and was graced by a blush from her.

"Stop it." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop with the flattery. I'm not used to it." Spike leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You better get used to it because I'm not gonna stop." He said as he started to kiss her again. He pulled away after a few seconds and sat up, so he could look at her better. "How are you dealing with everything? I mean with Hank permanently moving back into your house." Buffy sighed as she sat up also.

"I think I'm dealing okay. It'll just take some getting used to. I had a talk with my dad and things seem better with us. I decided that if my mother could give him a second chance then I should, too. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Spike smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's my girl." She smiled at his comment and then thought about the next thing she wanted to say. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Spike, I want you to make love to me." Spike raised his eyebrows at what she said. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Are you sure?" Buffy nodded. Spike wanted that more than anything, but he had to make sure it was what she really wanted. "Buffy, you should really think about this. I mean it would be your first time, right?" He asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, you know I'm still a virgin. I'm serious about this, Spike. I think I'm ready and I want my first time to be with you. I love you." Spike felt tears form in his eyes at what she was saying and he still couldn't believe it.

"You do?" She only nodded and a huge smile graced his lips as he grabbed her in a hug. "God, Buffy. I love you so bloody much. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Buffy pulled away to look at him.

"I have a confession to make." She said and Spike had a worried look on his face. "It's nothing bad." She assured him and he waited for her to finish. She took another deep breath before she spoke again. "Okay, it's about time I got this off of my chest. When I was 12, I kinda had a crush on you." Spike seemed surprised by that.

"You had a crush on me? I was a geek back then." Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I thought you were cute. I thought all those old feelings were gone, but I realized that they never really went away. I never thought you would have ever had feelings for me. So, I told myself that I didn't have feelings for you anymore and after a while, I started to believe it. That's what I told myself anyway." Spike smiled at her and still couldn't believe that she had a crush on him back then. If it was possible, he loved her even more. "There's something else I wanna know. When did your feelings for me change? When did you start looking at me as more than a friend?" Spike thought about it before he answered her.

"I think it was when we started high school." He stated.

"You have liked me since the beginning of high school? How did I never know that?" Spike gave her a smile.

"I was just that good about hiding it." He explained.

"Yeah, apparently you were. Well, I'm glad it took until our senior year for you to tell me." She said sarcastically and Spike shrugged.

"I was always worried about how you would react. I never thought you would have seen me as anything other than a friend." Buffy moved closer and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"See, that's where you're a dummy." Spike gave her his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He said as he started to tickle her because he knew how ticklish she was. She laughed hysterically as she tried to push him away.

"Spike, stop! That's not fair!" She exclaimed through her laughter and Spike decided that she had enough after a few more seconds. He let her catch her breath. "You are so evil." She said with a smile on her face and he bent down to kiss her.

"You better believe it, baby." She laughed again and then grew serious as she moved away from him. She bit her lip as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal her white, lace bra to him. She threw the shirt on the floor. Spike gulped when he saw her. "Buffy, are you really sure about this. There's no going back." Buffy didn't even have to think about it as she nodded.

"I want this, Spike. I want you." Spike wasn't going to deny that as he grabbed her and lay her down on the bed. He got on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Buffy let out a moan as she ran her hands over his chest. She then found the bottom of his shirt and he pulled away a little, so she could take his shirt off. He helped her with it and then threw it on the floor as he got back to kissing her. He ran his hands over her abdomen and as he got lower he started to unzip her pants. Spike pulled away because they both needed to breathe and he touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He whispered and she gave him a smile that was so full of love.

"I love you, too." He returned her smile and started to kiss her again. The rest of their clothes were thrown on the floor and they were soon lost in each other. Both of them finally feeling complete for the first time in their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Buffy walked into her house to hear laughter coming from the living room. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Hank soon came in with Casey on his back and she had to smile again at the display. Hank smiled also when he saw her. "When did she get so big?" He said referring to Casey.

"Yeah, she tends to grow fast." Hank agreed when Joyce walked into the kitchen.

"Hank, you should be in bed." She said sternly and Hank rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Joyce. I feel fine and I wanted to spend some time with the girls. I just can't stay in a bed all day, it would drive me crazy." Joyce nodded and then looked at her youngest.

"Honey, I think you should get off your father before you break his back." Hank waved his hand in the air.

"She's fine, I don't mind it. Come on, princess. Time to go upstairs, so I can read you a story." Casey smiled at that.

"Yay!" Hank laughed and walked out of the kitchen with Casey still on his back. Buffy smiled again as she watched them go.

"He's really getting the hang of this. Maybe he actually will stick around this time." Joyce could tell that it was still a sore subject for Buffy and she decided to change it.

"So, how was it at Spike's?" Buffy avoided her mother's gaze as she answered her.

"It was good. He'll probably be over tonight." Joyce nodded when she noticed something. 

"Um, sweetie? You have something on your neck." She said and Buffy then touched her neck.

"What is it? Am I getting a zit or something?" Joyce smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and Buffy wondered what that was about as she headed into the bathroom to look in the mirror. What she saw wasn't a zit, but a huge hickey. "Oh god!" She exclaimed as she tried to cover it as best she could, feeling embarrassed that her mother saw it. She then thought about what happened when she got the hickey and a smile graced her lips. She would never regret anything about last night. Her smile suddenly faded when she realized that her and Spike didn't use any protection. They were both caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice it. She figured she would talk to Spike about it when he came over later. She was positive that everything would be okay. She hoped anyway. She left the bathroom and headed back downstairs just in time to hear someone knock on the door. She wondered who it could be as she opened the door. She didn't see anyone out there when she looked down and saw a bouquet of white roses which were her favorite. She smiled as she picked them up. "Spike, where are you?" Spike then came out from hiding and smiled at her.

"How did you know it was me?" He wondered.

"I know you pretty well. The roses are beautiful, thank you." Spike shrugged.

"Don't mention it. I know they're your favorite." She let him into the house and then closed the door.

"How come you're here so early?" Spike shrugged again.

"I guess I just missed you. Had nothing better to do anyway." Buffy smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That's sweet of you." She went into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water and then turned her attention back on Spike. "Let's go upstairs. There's something we need to talk about." Spike wondered why she seemed so serious all of a sudden, but all he did was nod as he followed her upstairs. Buffy was quiet when they got into her room and she didn't know how to start the conversation. Spike sat on her bed and decided to be the one to break the silence. 

"What's wrong, love? You don't regret what happened last night, do you?" Buffy saw the worried expression on his face and she sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't regret anything we did, Spike. I don't want you to think that." Spike sighed in relief.

"So, what's wrong?" Buffy took a deep breath and decided to tell him.

"I just realized that we didn't use any protection last night." Spike's eyes grew big and Buffy could tell that he just realized it also.

"Bloody hell, I didn't even think about that. I was just so caught up in what we were about to do that it didn't even occur to me." Buffy nodded.

"I know, I'm sure everything will be okay and I'm on the pill." Spike looked at her and could tell that she wasn't so sure, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Buffy gave him a small smile. Spike then put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She kept telling herself that everything would be okay, but she wasn't so sure. 


	24. Chapter 24

Yeah, really short chapter. I swear I sometimes don't even realize how short they are at first. I'll have more pretty soon at least. Hope ya'll would like this chapter and not hate me too much!

Chapter 24

A month went by and Buffy was out with Willow. They haven't been spending much time together since Buffy has been with Spike and she was starting to feel guilty, so she suggested they have a girl's night out. Willow could tell that something seemed to be on Buffy's mind as they walked the streets of Sunnydale. She decided to try and get Buffy to talk to her. "So, I decided to date boys again. The whole gay thing can only last for so long." Willow said to get Buffy's attention.

"Yeah, sure." She replied and Willow figured she would have to try something else.

"Buffy, your hair's on fire!" She exclaimed.

"That's nice." Willow had enough and grabbed Buffy's arm to stop her.

"Okay, what's bothering you? You have been out of it all day. What's up?" Buffy finally seemed to come to her senses as she looked at Willow.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said and Willow wasn't buying it.

"Come on, I know when something is bothering you. I've known you since kindergarten, so you can't hide anything from me. You see this look on my face, you know what it means." Willow stated using her resolve face. "Now spill, missy." Buffy sighed and knew she couldn't keep anything from her friend.

"Just come with me to the store and then I'll tell you, okay?" Willow nodded as they started to walk again. They walked into the store and Buffy went to the aisle that she was looking for. She stopped to stare at the items on the shelf when she found them.

"So, what do you have to get?" Willow asked when she then looked to see what Buffy was staring at. She was shocked when she saw Buffy looking at the pregnancy tests. "Oh, Buffy." Willow said sympathetically when she now realized what was bothering her friend. Buffy gave her a small smile.

"It might be nothing. I just wanted to be sure." Willow nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, of course." Buffy grabbed one of the tests and then looked back at Willow.

"Will you be there with me when I take it? I don't think I can do it alone." Willow nodded again.

"You know I will." Buffy gave her another smile as she paid for the pregnancy test and then left the store. Buffy decided to take the test at Willow's house because she really didn't want to do it at hers. She was in Willow's bathroom anxiously awaiting the results. When it was done, she looked at the test and gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. Buffy then had tears coming down her face. Willow opened the door when she heard Buffy crying. "Buffy, what is it?" Buffy turned to look at her concerned friend.

"It's positive, I'm pregnant." Her whole body jerked with sobs as Willow grabbed Buffy in a hug and tried to soothe her. She rubbed her back in comfort as her best friend continued to cry.


	25. Chapter 25

I understand that a lot of people don't like baby fictions. I didn't either, but I always wanted to write one. I know it's been done many times before, but it's new for me and I wanted to do something different. I can imagine how scary it would be to have a baby when you're so young, but I think I made it work out. I hope everyone would continue to read and again your comments mean a lot to me, even if you don't want her to be pregnant. I can't please everyone. I know this is another short chapter and I hope ya'll won't kill me for the way I ended it. I am still evil after all and I'll have more soon! 

Chapter 25

Buffy calmed down after a little while and they were both now sitting in Willow's kitchen drinking hot chocolate. "Are you going to be okay?" Willow asked breaking the silence and Buffy looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't know what to do. I'm only 17-years-old. I'm too young to deal with any of this, not to mention that my mother is going to kill me and possibly my father now." Buffy explained.

"I know I'm probably a terrible person for saying this, but there are other ways." Buffy raised her eyebrows at Willow's suggestion.

"What, you mean like having an abortion?" Willow nodded even though that idea repulsed her and Buffy shook her head. "No, I can't do that. I won't do that. This baby, whether I planned for it or not is a part of me now. A part of me and Spike and I could never get rid of it. That's just not an option." Willow sighed in relief and thought about the other option.

"Well, there's always adoption." Buffy thought about it and shook her head again.

"If I'm planning on going through all the pain of labor there's no way I'll give the baby up for adoption. No, this is my responsibility now and I just have to accept it." Willow placed her hand over Buffy's

"You know you're not alone in this, Buffy. You have me and all your friends and you have Spike. You know he'll be there for you no matter what." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure how to tell him. What if he isn't okay with it, Will? I mean he knows there could be a possibility, but we were both sure that everything would be okay." She said suddenly worried.

"It might be a shock at first, but he'll be okay with it. He loves you, Buffy. Spike has loved you practically forever. He'll support you no matter what." Buffy felt a little better and gave Willow a smile.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. Could you do me a favor though?" Willow nodded and waited for Buffy to finish. "Can you just keep this between us for right now? I'm not ready for anyone to know yet. I need to tell Spike first." Willow agreed.

"Of course, I won't say anything." Buffy gave her another smile. They both then finished the rest of their hot chocolates in silence. Buffy was really nervous when she knocked on Spike's door the next day. She couldn't wait any longer to tell him, but when he opened the door shirtless she forgot for a second why she was there.

"Hey, didn't know you were coming over." Spike said as he moved out of the way to let her into the house. He closed the door once she was inside.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Spike shook his head.

"Just closed my eyes for a second. So, to what to I owe this pleasure?" Buffy grabbed his arm without answering him and pulled him into his room. She closed his door and then turned to look at him.

"I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how to do it." She said as she sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"You know you can tell me anything, pet." Buffy nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I know I can, but that doesn't mean it isn't hard. I found out recently that our one night together gave me more than I thought it would." Spike wasn't sure what she was getting at, but waited for her to finish. She took another breath and looked into his eyes. "Spike, I'm pregnant." He just sat there in silence, not sure what to say after that.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You're pregnant? How did this happen? Okay, stupid question. I know how this happened. I thought you were on the pill." Buffy nodded.

"I am, but it's not exactly 100 percent accurate and I haven't been on it for that long. That's why it's always good to use a condom, too. Which you know we forgot about. You knew this had to be a possibility." She explained and Spike stood up and paced back and forth.

"Right, I just figured it being our first time and all we wouldn't have to worry about it. I guess not." He then stopped pacing and looked at her. He sat back down next to her and grabbed her hand. "How do you feel, love?" Buffy was surprised by his question and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Just a little nauseous." Spike nodded and gave her hand a tight squeeze. Buffy then looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Spike, are you okay? I mean I know we weren't expecting this and we're only in high school, but I need to know how you feel about it. I'm going to keep the baby whether you want it or not. I just need to know if you're with me in this, if you're not you should just tell me now. I would understand." Spike looked at her and cupped her face bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss. He pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"We're in this together, sweetheart. I love you so much, Buffy. There's no way I would let you deal with this alone. I know I wasn't prepared, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it. I'm going to be a father." He said with a big smile on his face and Buffy sighed in relief. He kissed her again and she savored the taste of his lips. She then pulled away when she thought about the bigger issue.

"Spike, we have to tell our parents. God, they're going to kill us. I not only have my mom, but I have my dad to worry about now. He really chose the perfect time to come back into my life." Spike kissed her forehead to calm her.

"We'll tell them together, love. It shouldn't be so bad; we just have to make sure no sharp weapons are around." He said with a smile and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"So not funny. Well, at least we graduate in a few months. I shouldn't be showing all that much at graduation. Maybe no one else has to know. Except for our friends, of course. I kinda already told Willow, she went with me to get the pregnancy test because I didn't wanna do it alone." She stated.

"You could have asked me to go with you." Buffy shook her head.

"It was easier having another girl around. I didn't really want to tell you until I knew for sure." Spike nodded in understanding.

"So, when do we tell the parents?" He asked and Buffy thought about it.

"How about when we all get together for dinner on Friday?" She said and Spike agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Buffy suddenly felt nervous.

"Spike, do you think we can do this?" Spike knew that she was talking about more than just telling their parents. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, princess. We can do this." Buffy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her and held her closer to him. He hasn't called her princess since they were younger and it sounded really good right about now. She knew that she would be able to handle anything as long as Spike was by her side.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand that Friday when they got to her house. They spent some time at the Bronze before they decided to meet with the parents later that night. Spike looked at her and could tell how worried she was as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She gave him a small smile as she walked into her house. She closed the door once they were inside and they found their parents in the living room. They noticed that Giles was already there and he was talking with Hank. Joyce smiled when she saw them walk in. Her smile then faded when she saw the worried expression on her daughter's face. "Honey, what's wrong?" Hank and Giles stopped their conversation to look up at their children and they were just as worried. Buffy decided to be the one to speak first.

"There's something we have to tell you." Joyce didn't like the sound of that as she nodded and motioned for them to sit down. They sat down on the couch, still holding hands. Buffy took a deep breath before she spoke. "You all know that Spike and I are together now. I'm sure you also know how much we love each other and we hope that you can understand what we have to say." Joyce put her hand over her heart.

"Did you get married?" Buffy looked at her mother and part of her wished that her news was about them being married. She just shook her head.

"No, we didn't get married." Joyce sighed in relief and waited for Buffy to finish. She took another breath and just decided to get it off of her chest. "I'm...I'm pregnant." She said and was greeted by shocked expressions from all of them. Spike only gave Buffy's hand another squeeze. The men didn't know what to say and Joyce had tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, my baby is going to have a baby." She said and Buffy felt tears of her own in her eyes.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." Joyce looked at her eldest daughter.

"How is it going to be okay? You're only a child, Buffy. Have you decided what you're going to do?" Buffy nodded.

"I know this wasn't planned, but I'm keeping the baby. It's a part of both of us." Joyce nodded also and didn't know what else to say when Spike spoke up.

"I'll be there with Buffy through everything, Joyce. You can count on that." Joyce looked at Spike and could tell how sincere he was. She stood up and gave her daughter one more look.

"I think I need to lie down. We'll talk later." She stated as she walked upstairs. Hank looked at Buffy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart. I'll talk to her." Buffy nodded as Hank also got up and headed upstairs. Spike then looked at his father and was afraid of what he would say. Giles remained quiet as he looked at Spike. He then stood up and walked away and Spike went after him.

"Dad, wait!" He exclaimed and Giles stopped to look at him.

"We'll talk about this at home." Was all he said before he walked out of the house. Spike was hurt as he went back into the living room to see Buffy with her head in her hands and he could tell that she was crying. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get through this, Buffy. No matter what. I love you." He said quietly and she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I love you, too. I don't know what I would do without you. I would never be able to handle this alone." Spike nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere, love." Buffy was grateful as she hugged him and he continued to comfort her as she cried.


	28. Chapter 28

Warning for this chapter, major corniness ahead! I swear I even think it's a little nauseating; this just isn't really like me. I guess we could all use a little corn once in a while though. Well, hope ya'll would like it anyway!

Chapter 28

"I cannot believe you could be this irresponsible, William. Did you not hear what I said about it being too soon for me to be a grandfather? I wasn't just saying that for my health." Spike sighed and knew the lecture would come the second he set foot into his house.

"I'm sorry, dad. This wasn't planned, it just happened. All I could think about was finally being with Buffy that I didn't even remember protection. I know we should have waited, but we both love each other and we were ready." Giles took his glasses off to clean them before he put them back on.

"You aren't ready for this kind of responsibility." He explained in a calmer tone.

"I will be ready. Buffy is keeping the baby and I couldn't be happier about that. I don't regret anything that happened. We graduate in a few months and I'll get a job after that. I will be there to support her and my child, so you don't have to worry about that." Giles looked at his son and could see how grown up he was.

"You know I will support whatever decision you make. Buffy is a very dear girl and I couldn't be happier that the two of you are finally together. So, I'll be there for both of you. No matter what happens." Spike smiled and gave his father a hug which took the older man by surprise.

"You don't know how much this means to me, dad." He said as he pulled away. "I know everything will work out." Giles nodded and placed his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"I have faith that it will." Giles really believed that. Buffy was having a lecture of her own at her house.

"When did it happen?" Joyce asked her as they were both sitting in the kitchen. Hank was upstairs with the girls.

"About a month ago, it was only the one time." Joyce nodded and took a deep breath.

"You weren't planned either." She said when she caught the confused look on Buffy's face and knew what she was thinking. "I don't regret anything, Buffy. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I will continue to think that. I was just so young and I didn't know what to do. I never wanted you to be in the same position." She explained.

"I know you didn't, but I'm going to be okay. I have Spike with me and I believe that everything will be okay. I really want this child; I never thought I could want anything this much before. I just don't want you to hate me." Joyce looked at her daughter and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey. I will never hate you." She said as she embraced her daughter and Buffy hugged her back as she cried. "You won't be alone in this; I'll be with you through everything." Buffy looked up at her mother and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She said as they hugged again and Joyce found herself crying along with her daughter. Buffy and Spike told their friends when they got back to school on Monday. They were all just as shocked, except for Willow since she already knew. They all were supportive of Buffy's decision to keep the baby. Buffy and Spike walked to the beach later that night because it was their favorite spot. He sat down and pulled Buffy down with him. They were lost in thought as they looked out at the ocean. "It's so beautiful here." Buffy whispered and Spike kissed her hair.

"That it is, love." Buffy turned to look at him.

"Spike, do you want a girl or boy?" Spike smiled, still not believing that she was carrying his baby.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as he or she is healthy. That's all that matters." Buffy smiled at his answer and looked back at the ocean. Spike was really nervous when he thought about what he wanted to ask her and figured now was as good a time as any. He stood up and pulled her up with him and she was looking at him with a confused expression on her face. She was even more confused when she saw the look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded as he gave her a smile.

"I have never been more okay. There's something I wanted to ask you." Buffy wondered what could make him so nervous.

"You know you can ask me anything." He nodded and then reached into his pocket to pull out a black box. He grabbed both of Buffy's hands and got on his knees. Buffy gasped when she knew what was coming. Spike looked into her eyes.

"Buffy, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." With that he opened the box and Buffy gasped again when she saw the diamond ring inside. Spike took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" He asked her and she was in shock for a few moments.

"You promise this isn't because I'm pregnant?" She wondered.

"I promise, Buffy. I would have asked you years ago if I could." That brought a big smile to Buffy's face as she looked at the ring again.

"God, Spike. Yes, I'll marry you." She said and he smiled also as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He then stood up and grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground a little as she laughed. He cupped her cheek when he put her down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled again.

"I love you, too." They sat back down and Buffy was admiring the ring. "Spike, it's so beautiful." She said as she gazed at it.

"Yeah, it belonged to my mother. I told my dad that I was planning on proposing to you and he gave it to me. Of course, he made me promise that we would wait till after we graduated." Buffy nodded and was even more surprised as she looked at the ring and then back at Spike.

"I'll always treasure it." Spike gave her another kiss and she rested her head on his chest as they both continued to look out at the ocean.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_4 months later..._

Buffy and Spike were making last minute arrangements for their wedding in a week. They both recently graduated from high school and Buffy wanted to get married before she showed too much, so the dress that she wanted would fit her. Their parents and friends were very supportive of their decision and Buffy was very grateful for that, even though she could tell that they wished they would have waited until they were older. Buffy was at her house with her friends having a bachelorette party and because of the fact that her mother was there, they decided that it wouldn't be right to get a stripper which didn't make Anya happy. It was also a baby shower, so they didn't think a stripper would be appropriate anyway. Spike was having his own party at the Bronze with his friends and since Giles was away, they had no problem getting a stripper. Spike was drinking while the boys were enjoying the pretty, blonde woman that was giving them each a lap dance. Spike wasn't even paying attention to her; his thoughts were only on Buffy. Xander sat down next to him and slapped him on the back. "This is your party, man. You're missing all the fun." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I think you're having enough fun for both of us." Xander smiled and then grew serious.

"Yeah, just don't tell Anya about this. She would kill me." Spike smiled also.

"Your secret's safe with me." Xander nodded as he went back to join the fun. Spike just remained in the same spot until it was time to go. Spike walked to Buffy's house later that night to find that the door was already open. He let himself in and saw the mess that the living room was in. He then looked at the couch to notice that Buffy was sleeping. He smiled as he walked closer to her. He gently shook her awake and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey, did they tire you out?" Spike whispered and Buffy nodded as she sat up.

"You could say that. How was your party?" Spike shrugged.

"It was good. The boys had a lot of fun with the stripper." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"There was a stripper?" Spike nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I hardly even noticed her." She gave him a smile.

"You better say that." Spike kissed her on the lips this time and pulled away to place his hand on her abdomen.

"I still can't believe my baby's in there." He said with awe in his voice as he lowered his head to place a kiss on her stomach. He looked back at her. "You sure you don't wanna know the sex?" Buffy shook her head.

"I wanna be surprised." Spike nodded.

"Alright, but I bet it's a girl." He told her.

"How do you figure that?" Spike just shrugged.

"I just have a feeling. I'm going to spoil her rotten and she's never going to date. No boy will come near her if I have anything to say about it." Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, try telling her that when she's 16. I know you'll be a great father though. I'm worried about screwing up." Spike took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"You will be a great mum, Buffy. This baby will be so lucky to have you." Buffy nodded and felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too. Let's get you into bed." He said as he helped her off of the couch and up the stairs to her room. She lay down on the bed and he pulled the covers over her.

"Spike, would you stay with me tonight?" Spike nodded as he took his shoes off and got into bed also. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, so she could rest her head on his chest. Spike placed his hand on Buffy's stomach as they both soon drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Well, we're almost to the end. There are a few chapters left and I will be skipping a lot because I didn't wanna deal with every month of her pregnancy. I also ran out of ideas. The whole pregnant thing is new to me and I really hope I did okay with it. Thanks to all of you for the reviews, even though there have been a few not so great ones. Ya'll have your own opinions and I can pretty much take anything. I just don't feel like commenting about anything else if it's not neccessary. I mainly focus on the good ones anyway. You guys made me beat my record and got me to 200 reviews which would be a first, so I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 30

The wedding was taking place in Spike's backyard because they didn't want a big church wedding. The girls were helping Buffy out in one of the rooms while the guys helped out Spike. Buffy looked at herself in the mirror after she was dressed and smiled when her mother walked over to her. Buffy noticed the tears in her eyes. "Mom, why are you crying?" Joyce wiped at her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"You just look so beautiful. I can't believe my baby is getting married and having a child. It feels like just yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital." Buffy gave her mother a hug.

"I'll always be your little girl." She whispered to her which made more tears fall down Joyce's face.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." She replied as they pulled out of their embrace. The rest of her friends then walked into the room to get a look at Buffy including her sisters.

"You look so pretty." Casey said and Buffy smiled as she gave both of her sisters a hug. She let them go after a few seconds.

"I can't wait till I get married. I want my dress to look just like that." Dawn said and Joyce put her arm around the girl.

"You have a long way to go for that, Dawny." Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not planning on getting married till I'm at least 30." Joyce felt relieved.

"That's my girl." She stated and gave Buffy one more smile before she motioned the girls out of the room. Buffy looked at herself one more time in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She told herself when the door opened and she heard a familiar voice.

"You really are beautiful." She turned and gave her father a smile.

"I've been hearing a lot of that today." Hank walked closer to her with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe how grown up you are, Buffy. I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you would want me to walk you down the aisle. I know Giles has been more of a father figure to you." Buffy nodded and grasped her father's hand.

"Giles has always been there for me, but you're my dad. I wanted you to be a part of this and I'm glad that you're here." Buffy felt tears of her own when Hank embraced her.

"I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming. I love you, Buffy." Buffy held him and tried not to let her tears fall.

"I love you, daddy. I'm really grateful we were given this second chance." Hank nodded as he pulled away to look at her.

"So am I, sweetheart. Are you ready?" Buffy took another breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hank smiled at her and took her hand as they both left the room. Spike was standing at the altar with Xander and he was feeling incredibly nervous. He couldn't wait to see Buffy when the music started to play and he realized that it was time. He watched as Casey was the first one to walk, throwing flowers on the ground as she went. She was followed by Dawn who was holding the rings on a pillow. Then came Willow, Cordelia, Tara, and Anya. They stood in place when the music changed and all the guests then stood up as they watched the bride. Hank started walking down the aisle with Buffy and when Spike saw her, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was a vision in white. They smiled at each other when they were finally together. Hank kissed Buffy on the cheek and went to sit by Joyce who had tears streaming down her face. He placed his arm around her and pulled her into his chest as she continued to cry. Spike took Buffy's hand and gave it a kiss as she smiled at him. They both then turned to the minister as they were about to begin their life together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Buffy and Spike were dancing at the reception, both still not believing that they were actually married. Buffy watched as she saw her friends dancing also. She couldn't be happier when she felt a pain in her abdomen. She stopped to touch her stomach and realized what it was as she smiled and grabbed Spike's hand. "Can you feel that? The baby's kicking for the first time." Spike smiled also when he felt it. He looked at his wife.

"I love you, Buffy." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"I love you, too." She replied as they continued their dance. Spike went to get something to drink a little while later and Buffy went to join Willow and Tara who were sitting at a table.

"That's so cool, Buffy." Willow said as she felt the baby kick. They were both taking turns feeling her stomach when Cordelia and Angel walked over to them with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, what's up?" Buffy wondered when she saw their expressions.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I can't keep it in anymore." Cordelia said as her smile seemed to get bigger. "We're having a baby!" She exclaimed and the girls were shocked and excited for them. Buffy smiled also as she stood up.

"Oh my god! You're totally stealing my thunder." Buffy said as she hugged her friend. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist." Willow and Tara also hugged Cordelia and Buffy hugged Angel.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She said to him. "If you hurt her I will beat you with a shovel." Buffy said a little too cheery and Angel smiled at her.

"I'll lend you the shovel." He stated which caused Buffy to hug him again. Spike chose that moment to walk over to them.

"Hey, get your own girl." He said as he pulled Buffy away, but she could tell that he was only teasing. Buffy then told Spike about Cordy being pregnant and a smile formed on his lips. "Congratulations, Peaches. Didn't know you had it in you." Angel nodded as they shook hands. Xander and Anya soon came over to join in the good news. Anya slapped Xander on the head and he didn't know what he did this time as he rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" He wondered and she glared at him.

"How come you can't give me a baby, Harris? We've been together longer." Xander shrugged.

"I didn't think we were ready for that." He explained.

"Well, I'm ready. Let's go, we're making a baby." She said as she pulled him away to find a quiet place. Buffy shook her head as she watched the couple walk away.

"I wish him luck with that." She said as Spike pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready for number two." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't we see how this one goes first?" She said with a smile as he started to kiss her neck. Buffy shivered when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned around to see Hank standing there. Spike pulled away suddenly.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Summers." Hank only waved his hand in the air.

"You're married now, William. You can call me, Hank. We're all family here." Spike nodded when Hank held out his hand to Buffy. "I was hoping I could have this dance." Buffy smiled as she placed her hand in her father's and let him lead her to the dance floor. They moved to the slow song and Buffy was again grateful for having her father back in her life. She was glad that he didn't miss out on her wedding. They still had a lot to make up for, but right now nothing seemed to matter. Buffy smiled as Hank twirled her around. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She had her family back and a baby on the way. Not to mention the fact that she had Spike to share everything with. Yeah, life couldn't get any better than this.


	32. Chapter 32

You guys don't have to worry. Nothing bad is gonna happen and for those that did want something to happen, sorry to disappoint. We're almost to the end anyway and the title says it all basically, so no worries. This is the most chapters I've ever done, but I had to end it. I know my ending is probably not the best, but running out of ideas became an issue. There's an epilogue after this and then we're done. Yes, I did skip quite a bit again. I had to get it moving. I hope ya'll like this chapter!

Chapter 32

_5 months later..._

"Who's the winner now, pillock?" Spike said and Xander glared at him.

"I almost had you. Two out of three?" He replied and Spike nodded.

"You're on, mate." They were both sitting in the Summers house and playing video games while the girls were shopping for last minute baby things. Buffy was upstairs resting. She finally turned 18 a few months ago and she felt better having her baby when she was officially an adult. She suddenly came back downstairs and Spike and Xander didn't even look up from their game.

"Spike?" She said to get his attention and he finally noticed her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked and was concerned at the expression he saw on her face. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"I think it's time, Spike. My water broke." Spike's eyes grew big along with Xander's as they both stood up, their game forgotten.

"Are you sure, love?" She nodded.

"Pretty sure." She said as a pain went through her and she grabbed her stomach as she yelled out.

"Alright, we're gonna get you to the hospital. Xander, grab her bag." He said and Xander nodded as Spike went over to Buffy and put his arms around her. "Let's get you outside, pet." Buffy nodded also as she let Spike help her out of the house.

"I'll drive you guys. We'll call Mrs. Summers on the way and tell them to meet us there." Xander explained as they helped Buffy into the car. They were driving off to the hospital a few seconds later. Everyone else arrived soon after them and were sitting in the waiting room while Spike was in the hospital room with Buffy. Buffy was breathing heavily and Spike was holding her hand.

"Alright, we're almost ready. How are you feeling, Buffy?" Dr. Finn asked her.

"Like I'm about to push a basketball out of me." She stated and he nodded.

"You're about to push sooner than you think. Are you ready?" Buffy nodded also.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spike grasped her hand tighter.

"You can do this, baby." Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes as she nodded again.

"It's time, Buffy. Give us a big push." Buffy closed her eyes as she pushed as hard as she could. She let out a scream as the pain took over her body. She stopped and lay back in the bed.

"God, it hurts. I can't do this." She said shakily and Spike kissed her forehead.

"Yes, you can. You're strong, sweetheart. You can do anything." Buffy pushed again with all she had, it took a lot out of her and she was exhausted.

"I can see the baby's head. You're almost there, Buffy. You have to push one more time. Can you do that?" The doctor said and Buffy nodded as she gave one more push. She lay back when she was done and heard the sound of her baby crying. Dr. Finn took the baby and smiled at the couple. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Buffy smiled and Spike had tears in his eyes as he looked at his wife.

"We have a daughter, Buffy." He said and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. They cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a pink blanket as the doctor placed her in Buffy's arms. Buffy held the baby and gave him a smile.

"Thank you so much, doctor." She said and he smiled at her also.

"Please, call me Riley. Congratulations again, you're going to make great parents." Buffy smiled at the comment.

"Thank you, Riley." He nodded and left the couple with their new baby. Buffy looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Spike looked at his family with an awe expression on his face. "Spike, she's so beautiful." Buffy said and Spike smiled at her.

"Just like her mum." He replied as he placed a kiss on Buffy's lips. Spike looked at his daughter for a moment and then back at his wife. "What are we going to name her, love? It's your choice." Buffy smiled at him and looked back at the bundle in her arms. She knew of the perfect name as she looked back at her husband.

"How about, Jennifer?" Spike felt touched as he nodded.

"It's perfect, love. How does Jennifer Elizabeth Giles sound?" He asked and Buffy nodded also as she looked back at her daughter.

"It suits her. I'm going to love you forever, Jenny." Buffy whispered and Spike again couldn't believe how lucky he was. The others came in the room later to meet Jenny as they each took turns holding her. Giles was also touched that they chose to name the child after his wife as he held his granddaughter. Cordelia looked at her exhausted friend.

"Tell me the truth, Buffy. How much does it hurt?" Buffy sighed.

"It's the worst pain I've ever felt." Cordelia winced when Buffy then graced her with a smile. "But in the end, it's all worth it." Cordelia returned her smile and felt a little better. Angel put his arm around her and she turned her smile on him. Cordy couldn't wait until she brought her baby into this world. They all left later that night and Spike was the only one left in the room as he watched Buffy sleep. He knew how exhausted she was. Spike held Jenny in his arms as she slept also. He looked at his sleeping child and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You're daddy's little angel. I'm going to take such good care of you. You and your mother. I love you more than anything." He whispered and looked to see that Buffy was still sleeping peacefully. "My two perfect angels." He said to himself as he turned his attention back on his daughter. Spike let a smile form on his face when he thought about his new family. Yeah, life couldn't get any better than this.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

_4 months later..._

"I'm experiencing déjà vu here." Buffy said which caused Spike to laugh.

"Yeah, except this time you're in the waiting room instead of being the one that's popping the kid out." Buffy nodded as everyone was again sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, this time waiting for Cordelia to have her baby. Joyce was at home with Jenny, Dawn, and Casey. Hank and Giles went on a trip together for some male bonding. Buffy cringed when she heard Cordy scream again.

"I wasn't that loud, was I?" She asked and Spike shook his head.

"Good thing for that. I'm sure Angel is having a great time." Buffy rolled her eyes when they finally heard a baby crying. Angel then ran out of the room looking tired and with a smile on his face.

"It's a boy! We have a boy!" He exclaimed and everyone was excited as they all stood up to congratulate him. "I think I might pass out." Angel said and Spike gave him a pat on the back.

"The best has yet to come, mate." Angel nodded as he went back into the room to greet his new son. They all joined them later to see Cordy sitting up in bed with a bundle in her arms. She smiled when she saw them.

"I would like you all to meet, Connor." They took turns holding the new baby when a thought entered Buffy's mind.

"How cute would it be if this little guy and Jenny grew up together and then fall in love when they're teenagers?" Spike smiled at her.

"I don't think that would always happen, love." He told her.

"It would be so cute though. They could be the next us." Buffy said as she handed the baby back to his mother.

"Well, I guess you never know." Spike replied as he put his arm around Buffy. Willow and Tara smiled and were thinking about adopting a baby of their own because they really wanted one after seeing how happy it made their friends. They knew they had plenty of time for that though. Anya had a huge smile on her face and Xander knew that look and started to get worried.

"You alright, honey?" He wondered and Anya looked at her boyfriend with the smile still on her face. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed and Xander was in shock as the girls all squealed and hugged Anya. They couldn't believe that it was happening again when they heard a thump and looked to see Xander unconscious on the floor. Anya went to his side and kneeled by him. "I think this was too much excitement for him. We'll be back here in about 9 months. He should be fine then." Anya said as she tried to wake Xander up. Buffy smiled at her friends when she felt Spike wrap his arms around her.

"So, when do you think we can start on the next bundle of joy?" He whispered in her ear which caused her to shiver.

"Now's good." Buffy said as she grabbed his hand. "I'll see you guys later. Congratulations again, Cordy. Good luck with Xander." She said the last part to Anya before she pulled Spike out of the room and out of the hospital. They got into Spike's car and headed to his house. They desperately needed to have some time alone as Spike tried to get to his house as fast as he could. He gave Buffy a smile before he turned back to the road and she smiled in return. Both of them excited to finally have the happy ending that they've always wanted.

The End

We have come to the end. Yeah, I was seriously corny with this story. I did say this was one of my fluffier stories. I just felt like knocking everyone up for some reason. Don't really know why; guess I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Well, this isn't the last of me. I just can't seem to quit. I have a few stories to put in that I'm pretty proud of. They won't be as fluffy though, but there will be plenty in the romance department. All human stories because those are just fun. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys made my day with some of your comments. I really appreciated it and I'm glad ya'll enjoyed this story. Until next time my loyal readers!


End file.
